


Zarya and the Magic Tattoo

by herebewonder



Category: Mysticons (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lesbian Character, Magical Tattoos, Moonboon, Secrets, Short, Short One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: In which a secret is partially, but not completely, revealed.





	Zarya and the Magic Tattoo

"I'm thinking about getting one of those magical tattoos," said Piper, somersaulting around the room. "Like a phoenix, or a dragon...Oh! Or Choko!"

"What? No way!" said Em.

"Yes way! They're not permanent. They give you the incantation to remove it when you buy the design. What do you say, Arkayna? Want to get Malvaron's name tattooed somewhere?"

"Definitely not," said Arkayna. "That's not very princess-like."

"Yeah, listen to her, Pipes," said Zarya, "those things hurt more than they say."

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment as Zarya realized what she had said. She hastily added, "Or so I'm told."

"Zarya?" said Em.

"No."

"Zaaarya," said Piper.

"No way."

"Zarya Moonwolf!" said Arkayna, "Have you been keeping secrets from us? From your one and only sister?"

"That's it! I'm outta here."

"No fair!" said Piper, "I bet Kitty knows!"

"Kitty knows what?" said Kitty, who happened to show up at just the right time.

"Kitty!" screamed Piper, cartwheeling over to get between Kitty and Zarya. "I bet you know! Zarya won't tell us, but you can!"

"Tell you what?"

"About Zarya's tattoo!"

"Oh," said Kitty, grinning as she saw Zarya blush. "You mean *our* tattoos?"

"What?" said Arkayna and Em in unison.

"Eeeeee!" screamed Piper. "Now I gotta know! What's it look like?"

"Well, if you must know, mine is a pink heart inside a blue heart and Zarya's is a blue heart inside a pink one." 

"That's so cute!" said Piper.

"Can we get out of here? Please?" said Zarya, her face even redder than it was before.

"Sure, Z-star."

"Wait a minute...you never showed us the tattoos," said Em. "Where are they?"

"Oh no you don't," said Zarya, but Kitty rushed over and whispered something in Em's ear.

"Oh my goblin!" was all Em could say.

"Later, girls!" said Kitty dragging Zarya out before she turned any redder.

"Well?" said Piper, turning to Em. "What did she say?"

Again, all Em could say was, "Oh my goblin..."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use your imagination as to the location of the tattoos. :)


End file.
